


Blue as an Apple

by SuperLostCriminalDoctors



Category: Messenger of Fear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4802222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLostCriminalDoctors/pseuds/SuperLostCriminalDoctors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mara met her soulmate, but not in the way she predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue as an Apple

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay okay hi i know you guys want to kill me for not updating encounter, clockwise but i'm just going to discontinue that for now IM SO SORRY BUT
> 
> no ideas
> 
> cries
> 
> but um hi have this?? (read end notes for slight info on this chapter)

Most people met their soulmate in a cute, romantic way.

For Mara, well... it was quite the opposite. Basically, just a whole lot to swallow.    
 

Picking at the watch bore on my wrist, I looked around the busy street. Grey, black, and white flooded in my vision, blurs passing my eyesight as people rushed to get to their places, their homes, jobs. Glancing down at my watch, I heaved a sigh.

**00:03:53**

That's what my watch said. 3 minutes and 53 seconds until I meet  _them_. My destined other. According to what the books said, when you meet your soulmate it feels like a miracle; foreign colours burst in your knowledge, the dark, saddened colours gone and replaced with happier ones. It feels like a burden lifted from your chest the moment your eyes lock, bringing you close to home. Swirling you around in lust and love, desire and hope. Hope for a new start, hope for a family, hope for love...

_Ping!_

Hearing the familiar ‘walk’ noise nearby I walked forth, not realising what I had heard was a mobile phone notifying the user they had a new message. Not realising I was walking in the middle of a busy streetway. Not realising this was going to be my last breath, my last thought, my last... everything. 

A few steps in, I heard shouts. I felt something seize my chest, and I fell forth, bruising my knees as I weakly put my arms up, falling upon the sides, arms propped up and resting against my temples. Something burst, and before I knew it, a strange feeling overcame me. I distantly heard my watch beeping, the clasp breaking off and landing on the floor with a cling. Looking down at the hardened floor, I realised it was a darker shade of grey. Black. I was seeing black, yes. Looking up, I noticed everything was strange. Colours. I was seeing colours. What colours though?

A horn beeping got my attention. I looked up, a flash striking me and…  
 

 _Nothing…?_  
 

I was floating, floating in mid-air.  _Was I dead…?_  I stumbled around, flailing my arms. Panic filled me, overcoming what had just happened _. I can’t be dead! No, no no, calm down Mara… you’re fine… you’re not dead… calm down…_  But I couldn’t, no, no matter how much I repeated the words like a vow, a agreement in my mind.  
  
_The tail of a white coat flew as the user brushed around a corner, shoes scuffing the marble tiles. Running a hand through short bistre brown hair, another occupied on a clipboard, the male hissed and started to speed-walk, hands dropping to his side as he quickly made his way to a room. Distantly, you could hear the soft crying of nearby families, patients, friends. Sometimes you could hear whispering, within the walls. No one knew where they come from; not the patients, but something else._

A male threw himself in my eye of sight, resting nearby, accompanied with ruffled black hair and strange eyes; a new colour I gained. He had a trench coat buttoned oddly with tiny human skulls, the cuffs on his sleeves striped, decorated with skulls as well. Black pants, black shoes...pale skin. He seemed to observe me, yet didn’t say anything. Just stared.

“Your...your eyes…” I finally mumbled, twisting in the airwaves with ease, after I regained myself. I felt as light as a feather, moving as free as I could now. “They are… bright. They remind me of the waves in the ocean, crashing over and pulling me closer… yet, they drop me when I get to close, filling me with a disgusting taste. But they… they kind of remind me of a apple?” I finished in a confused tone, and he snapped a unnoticed black-and-white cane down, before appearing in front of me.  
  
_"Doctor!" A female voice exclaimed, and he nodded curtly, not paying attention to the woman at all. "How is she?" He demanded, and she hesitated. "We... we don't know for sure, yet. It looks like she'll survive, her vitals are all healthy but... there's a high risk she'll fall in a coma, or is already in one... one she won't wake up from."_

“I am the Messenger of Fear.” He said in a silky voice, a small hint of annoyance laced in. He was beautiful up close, making me feel insecure about myself. “Messenger of Fear?” I repeated, cocking my head.

He nodded, leaning in closer to my face. “I...help out, per say. I send a game, which comes with a price.” He leaned back, and my face felt like it was going to explode. It was bursting, something I never experienced before… the day of my firsts, I suppose.

“Oh!” I simply said, gently looking down at my casual outfit. I felt out of place in this realm, next to this beautiful creature.  
  
_"Dear..." He mumbled, grasping the patients hand and kissing her knuckles. She shifted, but didn't react directly. "Please wake up... Please. Your mother would be... be in hysterics by now..." He let out a dry chuckle, before sighing. "I got to go work with other patients... please, baby girl..."_

A strong scent intoxicated me, lulling me to my knees. It was so sudden I couldn’t wrap my head around it, except that I was falling. Falling deeper in the scent, a smoky, grey haze drifting around, teasing me, nudging against me. Trying to sway me over, over to the other side.  Someone grasped me, a weird rubbery feeling tugging at me. I struggled, trying to get it away.  
  
_"Hold her down!" Pratically sliding into the room, he stared as she bucked up on the bed, turning and kicking, punching. He dropped his clipboard and pinned her down on the bed, restraining her wrists and ankles. A few doctors fluttered around the room, one passing a syringe filled up with a liquid. "Steady..." The nurse who recieved it gently placed it above a small spot above her elbow, slowly ejecting the liquid in her._

Leather rubbed up on me, touching my sides, swallowing me whole. I felt dizzy, only distinctly knowing I did **NOT**  want to be here. I felt something slide up my leg and I whimpered, before it disappeared and I was falling into arms.

I managed to open my eyes slightly, seeing Messenger before blacking out completely.  
 

_Beep… beep… beep… beep…_

_…_

Beep............

  
  
_3/3/14, 13:02:53 PM._

**Author's Note:**

> okay i know since messenger is technically ded both of their watches wouldve stopped BUT for the sake of the story just shh. also yes, they are soulmates, though it subtly notes it, i was partially rushing thru this so dont mind me. and this isnt based on the plot and stuff like the actual book, this is just a random re-creation fanfiction thingy. yehh! 
> 
> basically thru the story mara was just thinking about stuff dododo thought she heard the walk signal (some go pingg or stuff) but someone was just texting and recieved a message. lost in thought, mara didnt notice it was just a phone and walked in front of busy traffic. when she fell, its because messenger was near her at the time, and the things she saw and felt was LOVE cri and colours yeah. instead of directly notcing her, messenger just transported her someplace, yet her body remained at the spot. she did get hit eventually, exactly at the time messenger tele'd. her father- i just added this in- was a doctor, and heard his daughter was undergoing stuff and rushed there and yeh
> 
> and the person who rubbed against her and the leathery feel was that one chicks name, i forgot but the perverted hot as hell woman. andd the time/date at the bottoum is her time of death booommm k


End file.
